


Little Prince

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Female James Potter, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: His high cheekbones were like the boy she loved but everything else was her except he had her cousin Lily’s eye color, a vivid green that made anyone who looked into them flinch. She felt her eyes well up as hot streamed down her face, she felt terrible for what she and her cousin had done, she did not know when she would die but she knew it was soon.





	1. Jamie and Severus' baby

Jamie Potter stared at the baby boy in her arms in sadness and grievance. Her cousin Lily was in the corner talking to the Healer, Jamie knew that her cousin was not very happy with her but in the end, she knew that this little boy was worth it all, the pain and heartbreak were worth it all for her little boy. Severus, her little boy’s daddy, who never really liked her didn’t know that the child existed and though it made her guilty, but she was protecting him and their child from Albus to many names Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

 

Her little boy was conceived because of a drunken one-night stand that she quite enjoyed but she was sure that he only took her to bed because she looks somewhat like Lily. she remembers back in her teenage years in Hogwarts when everyone thought she was a boy because she was using glamours, back then she was known as James Potter. It wasn’t really an accident or mistake that her little boy was conceived that night, it was logical because she had always liked Severus even after and in school even though pretended that she didn’t.

 

She knew she would have to write Severus later tonight about their little boy but it would go to him when she wanted it to. She and her cousin were in hiding from Voldemort but she and Lily had this feeling in their gut telling them that it was not right. She down at her little boy again not at all surprised to find that he almost looked like his father, except that his silky jet black hair was a mess like hers but worse.

 

His high cheekbones were like the boy she loved but everything else was her except he had her cousin Lily’s eye color, a vivid green that made anyone who looked into them flinch. She felt her eyes well up as hot streamed down her face, she felt terrible for what she and her cousin had done, she did not know when she would die but she knew it was soon. To save her child she and Lily had searched through old family tomes for any spell or ritual that would save her son from danger. However the ritual they required the two casters to sacrifice themselves.

 

Jamie looked back at Lily and the Healer who were looking at her now, she swallowed nervously and held her baby closer to her. The Healer approached the new mother with a smile and pulled out two pieces of parchment paper and a quill from her bag.

 

“Let's start with the unofficial name first then go on to the official name,” Healer said keeping her face blank

 

“Think you, Healer Blake,” Jamie said before she said the names on her mind “Harry James Potter is his unofficial name,” she said trying to keep her face blank “ and Haridian Severus Potter Prince Snape,” she said knowing the irony of the name over as Lily shoot her a glare.

 

“Alright, both names be used and I hope to see you again sometime the Healer said as she got up and left.

 

Just as the Healer left Lily turned to Jamie and glare before her eyes softened and she sighed “ I should be mad, no furious with you but I can’t seem to stay angry at you for long”

 

Jamie smile as Lily turned to leave, now she had a letter to write to three people.

 

* * *

 

November 23rd, 1981

 

When Petunia Dursley opened the door that morning she was not expecting to find a child on her porch, let alone her sister’s child at least that was what she believed. There was a letter next to four charms and a pile of ash on the baby blue blanket she knew neither Lily nor James made. The letter was addressed to Mr. and Mrs.  Dursley, Petunia called for her husband as brought the basket into the house.

 

“They left him on porch! In the cold in the middle of November! The cats could have gotten him!” she cried as her husband came into the kitchen “there’s a letter for us and i think it might tell us what these are” she said pointing to the bracelets.

 

“Open the letter then Pet, even if you're scared of what it might say,” her husband said gently and she nodded opening the seal on the letter and a feminine voice came out.

  


‘ _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

 

 _The reason you would be getting this letter is if cousin Lily and I have died and Albus To many Fucking names Dumbledore has caused it and has ignored our wills, Frist the Bracelets that I have given you are for you, Harry, your family and  are charmed to protect you from all bad magic like hate wards, infertility curses,_ _Obliviate, and harmful potions (even all love potions). It will also let you see magic but it’s spelled so you can tell any muggles even by accident. The bracelets will tell you who is lying to you and who can be trusted._

_second, I would like to apologize to you Cousin Petunia because both myself and Lily have lied to you for your protection even though we knew it may hurt you in the end. I must confess that Lily and I did not marry and I am not a boy, Lily was the one to comfort me in my panic when i became pregnant and we decided to fake a marriage. We wanted to tell you how Lily and I found out the Potters and Evens were related through a blood test._

_Little Harry has to names, the first one will be only known in the wizarding world, it is_ _Harry James Potter and the one that will be known in the muggle world is his true name, it is Haridian Severus Potter Prince Snape. And no his father doesn’t know of his existence but if he or anyone else knew they sent Severus to prison faster than I would be able to say ‘stop’_

_Please take care dear cousin, Lily and I love very much and please take care of Harry._

 

_P.S I forgot to tell but for some reason, Harry was born with Lily’s green eyes._

 

 _Love Jamie_ _Euphemia Potter’_

 

Petunia’s husband grabs two bracelets and puts one on before rushing up the stairs as Petunia puts bracelets on herself and her new nephew. She prays that Jamie and Lily rest in peace despite there lies.


	2. two

Petunia had, had her cousin’s child for about two months now and she was still worried for the child. She had taken the boy to the doctor about four times already. The first time was when he first showed up, she had been angry to find out not did Harry have a major head injury but he had portal vision lose because of it. She had taken in for a diaper rash and because he wasn't eating properly. The doctor said that rash had to do with the type of diapers and the laundry detergent she was using, after that she started using different products to see which ones irritated his skin and which ones didn’t. The doctor told her that it was the head trauma was giving him eating problems and gave her a prescription to put in his drinks to soothe his belly in the morning and in the evening.

 

Her family had been receiving letters and help gifts from her sister and cousin since they had gotten the child. Lily had sent some of Harry's toys to them via owl and said that he had liked them. Petunia was a freaked out when Harry started to hiss at his toy snake the first time but she had gotten used to it and the moving toys.

* * *

  


Five years later*

 

Petunia waved son and nephew off as they ran off to school, both boys were now six and in the first grade. Petunia had hoped that Dudley would show some magical gifts seeing as, like her, he was the descent of a squib. But he never showed any like Harry did and her son seemed content with not having any powers. She was sure that it was because he wouldn’t get to do the things could do now.

Harry had shown his ability at four right before his birthday when he tripped, fell and ‘bounced’. She was happy with this revelation and hoped Dudley would show some but he hadn’t. When she asked him if he wanted powers like his cousin he said.

 

“No, I just want to be with Harry and not because we have some kind of powers”

 

She had felt both proud and disappointed but didn’t let Dudley see the second one.

* * *

  


31 July 1991

 

Dudley cames running into the bedroom that he and his cousin shared and jumped on the bed.

He was going to wake Harry up like this because it was his birthday.

 

“Wake up Harry, It’s your birthday!” he yelled at the top of his lungs “Happy Birthday!”

 

Harry groaned and sat up to rub the morning due out of his eyes and grab his glasses off the nightstand. He looked at Dudley, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Harry blinked at his overly hyper cousin.

 

“Good morning to you to Dudley,” he said as he got up to get dressed.

 

“Mom said you would be receiving your Hogwarts letter today and that after we would be going the pool!” he said as he draged his now dressed cousin down to the kitchen.

 

   As they got into the kitchen Harry saw his aunt and uncle in there preparing for today. His aunt bought parchment and some self-inking quill pens that sat on the table.

 

“Good morning Aunty and Uncle,” Harry said as he sat done

 

“Good morning Dear, today we will open that letter that should arrive after breakfast and reply to it then we will be going to the pool before going to go get you some contacts,” his aunt said as she set the table and put his stomach soother in his juice.

 

They ate then his aunt sent him out to get the mail when he came back in Petunia sat him down and they read the letter

 

    

* * *

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

 

“Isn’t my last name Prince though?” Harry asked frowning

“Yes but the world your mother doesn’t know that and you should keep it that to protect your father,” she said “even if he doesn’t know of your existence”

“Ok” he said

* * *

 

_Second page_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

 

 

Petunia pulled out some Parchment and the self-inking quill handed it to her nephew and patted him the back “you know what to do dear, you’ve been practicing for months for this” she said in encouragement.

 

“Ok,” he said a little unsure

 

* * *

 

  _Dear, Minerva McGonagall_

I accept your invitation and would like to ask if there is someone who would be able to take me to

Get my school supplies and if there are any scholarships because my aunt says she can only

Pay for half the stuff on this list    

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

 

Harry folded the parchment and put it in an envelope and went looking for the owl that sent the letter. When he found the owl he tied the letter to the brown creature. He went back inside just to be grabbed by Dudley so he could open his presents.


	3. three

Severus Snape was not a happy man one August morning when  Minerva McGonagall told him that he had to go pick up Harry Potter and take him shopping. He arrived in a neighborhood that had houses that all looked the same, he looked for  Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. When he found it there was a car in the drive and a flower bed of lilies and Asphodels with a watering pot next to them. He paused and took in the mean of those two flowers ‘ _My regrets_ _ follow you to the grave Lily’ _ . He shook his head not throw up his Occlumency shield to block out that train of thought after all Petunia was never nice to her sister. 

 

He knocked on the door and it took about two minutes for it to open, he saw a woman with a horse nick and blonde hair that he immediately recognized her as Petunia. She sneered at and said something that surprised him but he kept it under his mask.

 

“Of course they had to send you, but i guess better you than anyone else” she spat “well come in,” she said opening the door for him.

“ Haridian S-James Potter! you Better eat all the food on your plate or so help me god, I will force it down your throat” Severus heard Petunia yell but didn’t notice the slip

 

“Now, now Pet don’t be too hard on him, we ran out of stomach soother last night so he won't eat as much” Severus heard  Vernon Dursley say as he entered the kitchen

 

“How you sit done pet and I’ll serve the rest of breakfast,” Vernon said as he got up 

 

“Fine but we have a guest,” she said pointed to Severus. 

 

“Yes, yes both of you sit down then,” he said 

 

“Harry don’t pick at your food,” the child next to the potter boy said 

 

Severus remembered that Vernon said that the boy needed a stomach soother “I have a stomach soother on me “ Severus said putting a potion on the table 

 

Petunia picked up the potion looking at it before deciding that it was fine and giving to Harry who took it gladly.

 

“If you are going to be taking Harry shopping then i would like to come as well,” Petunia said “besides Vernon doesn’t have work today anyway”

  
  


Later Severus found himself in Diagon Alley with the Potter brat and his aunt. Buying all his school supplies. They were at  Flourish and Blotts getting the boy’s books but for some reason, he seemed to be trying to get his hands on almost every book in the store. Harry ran into a bush haired who sneered at him and told him to watch where he was going. After they were in the book store they went to Amanuensis Quills to get his quills and parchment. They went to the Apothecary to get his potion supplies and then they when to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions were harry meet Draco Malfoy for the first time 

 

“Hogwarts, dear?” Madam Malkin said when Harry started to speak. “Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.”

 

Harry looked in the back where he would be fitted to see a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, Placed a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

 

“Hullo,” said the boy, “Hogwarts too?” ‘Yes,’ said Harry. “My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,” said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first-years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.”

 

The boy reminded of the bullies at school who bully him for being different

 

“Have you got your own broom?” the boy went on. “No”’ said Harry. “Play Quidditch at all?” “No,” Harry said again, feeling annoyed. “I do – Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you’ll be in yet?” “No,” said Harry

* * *

 

After Harry got all his supplies including and wand and owl Severus took the home and went back to Hogwarts feeling like the child reminded him of nearth James nor Lily.

 

Petunia and Harry walked into the house to see Dudley sleeping on the couch with a book and  Vernon watching the news, He looked at them as the entered and smile.

 

“Pet how about I help you and Harry Put that stuff away in his room,” Vernon said as he turned off the TV and got off the couch

 

“That would be appreciated Dear,” She said and Harry nodded his head in agreement

 

Vernon helped Harry pick up the truck and put it by his bed, Petunia put all of Harry’s new clothes in the wardrobe. After that was done Harry took out his potions book and went to the living room to sit next to his sleeping cousin.   

  
  


* * *

  
  


Asphodel- My regrets follow you to the grave


	4. four

September 1st

* * *

* * *

 

Harry woke early the morning of the first day he would be going to Hogwarts to his aunt gently shaking him and letting him know that breakfast was ready. After breakfast, his aunt reminded him that he needed to make sure that he had everything packed and that he remembered where to find platform 9 ¾.  She helped him put his trunk into the car and told him to get in the car.

 

“I remember when your aunt went to Hogwarts - that’s where your father met your mother but both your aunt and father thought she was a boy for the longest time - to be honest, it was lily who found out that Jamie was a girl, I’m sure that your father still doesn't know” his aunt said as the neared the train station. “Now you be careful who you make friends with and don’t judge someone to fast like you sometimes do” she warned lightly only half joking.

 

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek “I’ll at Christmas” he assured her before getting out of the car without an answer.

 

“I know you will” she whispered as she watched him walked into the station.

* * *

 

He walked into the station and found the pillar between 9 and 10 just like his aunt said it would be and started to walk into it. What he saw behind the wall fascinated him - in front of him sat a red steam engine train that had the words Hogwarts express on it. He started moving toward it in a slow but excited manner - he got on the train and looked for a compartment in the back, when he found one he opened it, place his trunk on the rack above the seats and closed the door to the compartment.  

 

After a few minutes, he saw a bunch of red-heads get on the train as what looked like their mother yelled at them. He lost interest in what was going and instead grabbed a book and started reading - the book an advanced book on potions that he wanted to finish today at least. As he was getting to the fourth page in the fourth chapter he was on in his book when the compartment opened and a girl who he at first would have thought was a boy if not for the dress and shoulder-length red hair.

 

“Oh!, um hullo can i sit with you - I’d sit with one of my brothers but one’s a jerk and the other two’s friend has a tarantula and some of the compartments are getting full,” she said playing with her dress.

 

“Um sure,” he said going to put his book away

 

“Is that an advanced potions book - oh, by the way, I'm Roniah Weasley but you call me Ron or Roni if you want,” she said putting her trunk up and pulling out some books on charms.

 

“Um, yes it’s a potions book - and it’s nice to meet you, my name is Haridian Potter,” he said and motioning for her to shake his hand.

 

“Oh my marlin, your Harry Potter! - well, you're nicer than they make you out to be in books” she said as she took his hand.

 

They talked for a bit - she explained that out of her family her favorite brothers were the twins and that she disliked her mother because her family was a gray family but she has a light core. And that her mother treated anyone with a gray or dark like trash even her husband and children - she had a lot of nasty things to say about her mother. She then apologized for blabbing and he told her that it was fine and that she shouldn’t keep her feeling locked up all the time.

 

“So um you like charms?” he asked after an awkward silence.

 

“Oh! Yes i do it was one of the things I’ve been looking forward to and i might have gone overboard when Drake and Theo took me shopping” she said

 

Just then the compartment door to reveal the blonde he had met at Madam Malkin’s place and a dark-haired boy behind him.

 

“Can we hide in here?” the dark haired boy asked

 

“Um, sure i guess,” Harry said running his hand over his book

 

“Oh! Hullo Drake, Theo!”  Roniah said waving to them.

 

“I see you like the books we got you,” the blonde said and she nodded her head

 

“Hullo, I’m Draco Malfoy we meet before,” the blonde said

 

“And I’m Theodore Nott,” the dark-haired boy said

 

It was a fairly quiet ride with the four talking about the subjects they like and Draco explaining that the Weasley and Malfoy don’t normally get along but Roniah and him meet through a mutual friend named Luna and that she would be coming to school next year. It stayed like that until the compartment door flew open. A bushy haired girl and a shy girl stood in the door.

 

“Has anyone seen a toad? A girl named Neville has lost one” she asked pointing to the girl

 

“No” Roniah said “but you two can sit with us I’m sure that toad show at some point they always do”

 

“Sure thing Roniah” the shy girl said eagerly

 

“I guess” Hermione said “We should get our robe on soon,” she said just as the perfect call for everyone to get their uniform and robes on.

 

“Well, i guess we'll see you boys at the ceremony!” Roniah said as the other girls got up and left.

 

“Robes?” Harry asked

“Robes,” the other two boys said in agreement.


End file.
